


Kingdom Hearts AU/ A l'abordage de la mer des cœurs !

by Soulix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulix/pseuds/Soulix
Summary: Un garçon intégrant un équipage de pirate de douze personnes, va découvrir le monde et les émotions grâce à ses amis et à des rencontres.





	Kingdom Hearts AU/ A l'abordage de la mer des cœurs !

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un chapitre pilote. Un chapitre dans lequel j'ai écrit juste le concept que j'ai eu. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera canon ou si je la réécrirais. Bonne lecture pour ma première histoire que j'ai écrit.^^

Je suis dans une taverne assez petite mais propre. J'ai l'impression qu'il était tenu par 2 personnes, en jeune fille assez mignonne. Elle est juste derrière moi blonde aux yeux bleus, habillé en rouge et noire. Elle nettoie les tables car je suis presque à la fermeture de la taverne et que tous les pirates sont déjà partis avec eux avec leurs femmes ou leurs travaux. La taverne ferme dans 1h j'ai encore du temps pour boire mon rhum. La deuxième personne de l'entreprise est devant moi derrière le comptoir, un homme avec un cache œil et aussi avec des cheveux attachés en file d'attente. Il est en train de laver quelques verres en regardant soit le vide, soit moi. La taverne est sous terre et n'est connue que par les pirates seulement. Elle n'est pas beaucoup éclairée par les bougies, les murs sont faits de bois, les chaises sont confortables, les tables sont stables et solides. Vous pouvez me croire beaucoup plus longtemps. Afin d'oublier mon passé. Je suis entrain de boire un rhume avec ma tenue grise avec mes deux sabres et mes deux pistolets qui sont au niveau de mes anches. Il n'y avait pas d'autres clients, j'étais seul avec mon rhum. Le barman dépose le verre qu'il était en train de laver et à l'arrière du magasin. Après l'avoir vu partir, j'entendais la fille derrière moi venir me parler et dire qu'il fallait que je parte sinon quelqu'un que je connais arrive. Je lui demande pourquoi elle m'en parle. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'innocent meurt. Je lui souris et je reste quand même. Je lui dis que cela ne me dérangeait pas de rester. Avant qu'elle soit reparler, the vieux is revenu and me is it the next vient de m'expliquer la jeune femme. C'est effectivement l'homme que je redoutais. Axel le pyropirates des 13 pirates de l'organisation. Il me cherchait. Je me lève et je recule en essayant de protéger la mignonnette. Axel prend ses couteaux et les jongles avec ses doigts. Il m'en lance une puis deux, je prends une table pour bloquer, il me sorte un pistolet et me tire 5 balles. Je reprends la table en tant que bouclier. Pendentif qu'il recharge, je passe sur le côté lui, une chaise et après lui sauter dessus pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la gueule. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je suis sorti, je lui ai répondu parce que j'ai changé et que j'ai fait une promesse à une sirène. Il me demande toujours pourquoi, je l'assomme aussitôt. La jeune femme me dit que la vielle homme était complice. Je décide de l'assommer aussi et de l'attacher avec Axel. Après ce travail, la fille m'a demandé où je vais les emmener. Je décide de laisser sur une barque et de pousser le long du rivage. Apres avoir été emmenés, je lui ai alors demandé de s'occuper de la taverne toute seule. Elle me répliquait que oui et que les hommes l'avaient menacé. Pour que la proposition soit réparée et que vous l'utilisiez pendant quelques semaines. Elle accepte, elle me demande mon nom, Roxas. Je lui pose la même question et me répond Naminé. Elle me répliquait que oui et que les hommes l'avaient menacé. Pour que la proposition soit réparée et que vous l'utilisiez pendant quelques semaines. Elle accepte, elle me demande mon nom, Roxas. Je lui pose la même question et me répond Naminé. Elle me répliquait que oui et que les hommes l'avaient menacé. Pour que la proposition soit réparée et que vous l'utilisiez pendant quelques semaines. Elle accepte, elle me demande mon nom, Roxas. Je lui pose la même question et me répond Naminé.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent et l'univers de base appartient à celui de Square Enix et à Disney.


End file.
